(1) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a drive that includes an electric motor, a housing and a direction-dependent brake.
(2) Description of Related Art
The invention concerns a drive that includes an electric motor, a housing, and a direction-dependent brake. A problem exists in the prior art related to the reliability of braking when the motor changes direction.